Flobberworm
The Flobberworm was a herbivorous, ten-inch, toothless brown magical worm which ate mainly lettuce and cabbage. Description It was not considered a particularly interesting creature, with a Ministry of Magic Classification of X, or "boring," which was the lowest possible rank. Each end was identical to the other, from which they chewed vegetation and and exude mucus, which was sometimes used to thicken potions. - see video It moves very little and prefers to live in damp ditches. Contrary to the claims of Draco Malfoy and his gang, which were designed to attack Hagrid and his quality as a professor (although he was doing a pretty good job of that himself), Flobberworms did not possess teeth and thus did not bite. Flobberworms were apparently edible and Flobberworm fritters were sometimes served for lunch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much to the dismay of the student body. The Flobberworm was notable for being one of the few living creatures capable of being summoned with the Summoning Charm, although it was generally not considered worth summoning. History When he taught Care of Magical Creatures, Silvanus Kettleburn normally covered them in third year classes. However, as in the 1986–1987 school year, Severus Snape needed them for Potions, students who started learning the subject in 1986 did not get them covered in the class until their fifth year. After losing his nerve during the Hippogriff debacle in his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson during the 1993–1994 school year, Rubeus Hagrid had his third year students raise Flobberworms for a term. The exercise was completely pointless, as they prefer to be left alone and to do nothing. They didn't require much care, although they seemed unable to control how much food they needed as they will die if overfed. In the 1996–1997 school year, Snape's first detention of the year for Harry Potter involved sorting out rotten flobberworms from fresh ones, to be used in Potions, with him requesting Harry need not bring protective gloves. During the Calamity in the 2010s, several Foundable Flobberworms could be found trapped in large magical green bubble Confoundables. Volunteer members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force had to release these Flobberworms from containment using the Severing Charm to return the Flobberworm Foundables to their original place. Usage in potions Flobberworm Mucus is a green and slimy substance commonly used as a thickener in many potions. A popular and useful ingredient, it used in the Wiggenweld Potion, Herbicide Potion, and the Sleeping Draught for example. Etymology To flobber means "to sag and wobble". Behind the scenes *In , Peter Pettigrew offered to have himself turned into a flobberworm while begging Sirius and Remus not to hand him over to the Dementors (which is ironic as his nickname is Wormtail). *In several of the video games, Flobberworm mucus is used as an ingredient to the Wiggenweld Potion, which will give stamina to the player in both the console games and the PC games: **In both the PC versions of and , Harry is allowed at a point in the game to collect the mucus for the potion. Meanwhile, the GBA version of the former actually has Harry do so in Hagrid's garden, but with a flute as a lure. **You are able to use Flobberworm Mucus in potions on . ***Showing remarkable continuity, has Harry actually create the potion itself in the Potions Club, using exactly the same ingredients that Snape listed in the first video game. *Despite not being mammals, flobberworms are apparently capable of perspiring. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Gusarajo fr:Veracrasse nl:Flubberwurm pl:Gumochłon ru:Флоббер-червь pt-br:Verme-Cego no:Slubbermakk Category:Beasts Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Creatures with multiple heads Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Invertebrates Category:X Creatures